


O is for Open

by zebraljb



Series: The Alphabet Cycle [15]
Category: Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's finally out in the open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O is for Open

**Author's Note:**

> A series of shorts based on one-word prompts.

O IS FOR OPEN  
www.dictionary.com definition: carried on in full view

 

Sean did a double-take as he leaned on the bar, sipping at his beer. Norman had said he’d be late, said he had something to take care of. Sean had NO clue it would end up being Helena.

“I’ll take another,” he said to the bartender, draining the bottle quickly.

“Sean,” Norman said, suddenly RIGHTTHERE. He tapped Sean on the shoulder and Sean turned around.

“Norman. Good to see you.” He shook Norman’s hand politely. “It’s been a while.”

“Yes, it has.” Norman put a hand on the small of the woman’s back. “You remember Helena.”

“Of course. How are you?” Sean said politely, though he was currently experiencing a very immature urge to claw her gorgeous eyes out.

“Good. A bit under the weather, but that’s nothing the next eight months or so won’t cure,” she said with her beautiful grin, gazing adoringly at Norman and rubbing her stomach discreetly.

Sean was really glad that he wasn’t drinking at that moment. Norman made sure to not meet his gaze, and Sean was able to take a breath, put down his beer, and hold a hand out to Helena. “Well, congratulations are in order then. To you both.” 

“Thanks, Sean.” She tugged him forward and kissed his cheek. 

“Well, if you’ll excuse me…had a bit too many of these already.” He finished his beer and ambled off in the direction of the men’s room.

He was washing and rewashing his hands for about the twelfth time when the door to the outer lounge burst open. “Sean,” Norman said. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“I SAID I needed to use the restroom…or couldn’t you hear me over the hormones?” Sean glared at Norman in the mirror, not even turning around. 

“Sean,” Norman said weakly. “I was going to tell you…”

“Fuck you, Norman,” Sean spat, whirling around. “I don’t think you EVER would have told me, until you couldn’t hide it one day, until she became too big to have it be ANYTHING else but pregnancy.”

“Sean,” Norman said again.

“I know my name. Would you quit fucking saying it?”

“Sean, we’re in a public place,” Norman hissed. There was no sound from the actual bathroom, but that didn’t mean someone wouldn’t just walk through at any second.

“I don’t really care, Norman.” Sean got in Norman’s face. “You told me it was over between the two of you. You asked me to give you some time, to let you settle it all, to let you explain it to her. But here you are, with her, obviously NOT split up, and, oh look, she’s pregnant. You gonna tell me it was the immaculate conception or something?”

“No,” Norman said, taking a step back. “I never said that she and I weren’t fucking when I was with you, Sean.”

The blow hit Sean hard, so hard he actually physically took a step back. “That’s really nice, Norman. And here I thought I was the slut, getting involved with someone who had a girlfriend.”

“I didn’t mean it that way, Sean.” Norman looked horrified at his own words, but it was too late now. “She knows I like men, Sean, that I like sleeping with them. She…”

“Let me guess. You told her that you were fucking someone, but not that you actually cared about them as more than that, right?” Sean shook his head. “Or DID you actually care about me, Norman?”

“Sean, please,” Norman begged. “I DID care about you. DO care. I was going to tell her. I sat her down and everything, last week…and then she told me about the baby and I couldn’t do it. I can’t leave her.”

“Wait.” Sean shook his head again, trying to clear it. “Are you trying to tell me that you knew this since last week, and I had to find out HERE? NOW?” A man came through the door, stopping short when he saw the angry looks on their faces. 

“Uh…”

“I’m sure there’s another bathroom around here,” Norman growled at the man, who abruptly turned and darted out. “Sean, I didn’t even expect to be bringing her tonight. I thought I’d come to this dinner alone, and you and I could go somewhere afterwards, and I could tell you then. I couldn’t just CALL you. This had to be done in person.”

“And I’m so GLAD it had to be here, out in the open like this,” Sean said sarcastically. “You’re such a fucking idiot, Norman. She has you by the dick and you know it. She always has. So what if you leave her every couple of weeks for a long weekend of cocksucking? Doesn’t matter. You always run back. And now you’re not just running back, you’re TIED there. It’s like a leash…she’ll let you out so far, and then it snaps you back.”

Norman winced at the harshness of Sean’s words. “It doesn’t have to be forever, Sean. After the baby…”

“No. You will NOT do that,” Sean interrupted. “This baby is innocent. It’s not the baby’s fault, and you’re not sticking around just until it’s born. It won’t understand. It’s not fair.” He rubbed a hand over his eyes, suddenly exhausted. “I’ll make it easy for you. Goodbye.”

“What? Sean, no!” Norman yelled, but Sean already had his hand on the door. “We can talk this out…”

“No, Norman. I should have done this months ago. You couldn’t make a choice, now it’s been made for you. Good luck with Helena and the baby.” Sean opened the door, and was gone, leaving Norman to stare after him, mouth open in shock and disbelief.

END - O


End file.
